


A New Prospect.

by PhakeFysics



Series: FH Scifi AU [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics





	A New Prospect.

You sit in an armchair across the desk from a Government agent, who is reviewing a file, a cigarette hanging loosely at his lips. The tobacco is sweet and mild smelling and you resist the urge to pull out your own smokes and light one up as you wait for him to finish scanning the file.

“<_Yes, the documentation looks in order. Agent Schültz,_>” The government official turns to you, his hard accent of the north making it difficult to pick up for a second and you have to adjust. You stare at him neutrally, waiting for him to continue.

He pauses and looks through the file again, “<_You will have a new assignment. The Exodus Program seems promising. Assist as you can, keep your pleasantries to a minimum and ensure that Germany’s interests are considered, as well as ensured._>” his hard edge to his words forces you to strain your ears in an attempt to hear him through his accent. 

Giving a firm nod, cybernetic hands folded in your lap. You had been a government asset for nearly half your life, up until this point and it honestly wasn’t so bad. It treated you well enough and ensured your modifications and cybernetics were always up to scratch on the latest engineering. You think one of the actuators in your legs was manufactured by Mercedes by government contract, which always makes you chuckle.

The man takes a drag of his smoke and lets it out, setting it back against the ash tray as he flips through the file once more. “<_Your training has prepared you for this, and it should be simple. Play along and simply report to us as normal. This should be simple as we determine and gauge the other nations. We work our end, you work yours. Understood?_>”

You nod firmly, “<_Understood, sir._>” your southern accent holding more of a softer lilt than his, though he mentions nothing of it. Probably thinks you another common southern guttersnipe. Let him think that. You hardly care.

He dismisses you and you wordlessly get up and move to leave, “<_Oh and agent? Best brush up on your English. They may not hear you past the accent. They may not bat an eye to your nationality, but don’t draw too much attention to yourself or the interested parties you truly work for,_>” he drawls and you can hear the smirk

You pause and turn to him slowly, offering a soft smile, “<_At least I can be understood in my own language,_>” you hum and wordlessly leave, hearing him sputter behind you.

Hmm… Exodus Program. You had heard enough about it. Sounds interesting.


End file.
